Laws of Ironforge
The Laws of Ironforge are a series of legal declarations made by the successive kings of the Bronzebeard Clan. The Council of Three Hammers and Senate of Ironforge now uphold and dissect these laws for the betterment of the Kingdom of Ironforge. Administration of Ironforge * The Council of Three Hammers ** The Chancellery *** The Senate of Ironforge *** The Ministers of Ironforge **** The Minister of Trade **** The Minister of Law **** The Minister of War * All ministers are elected at rotating terms of six months. The Chancellor is appointed by the Council of Three Hammers. Rights and Duties of the Chancellor * Remain politically neutral during regular senator meetings. * To act as a representative for Ironforge. * To send messages from the people to the Senate. * To call emergency senate meetings. These must be called at least twenty-four hours in advance. * To input Acts of the Chancellor. These can only be issued once every Minister term (6 months.) The Chancellor may not issue another act until new ministers are elected. These acts may be vetoed by any one of the Thanes on the Council of Three Hammers. * To act as an adviser to the Council of Three Hammers. Rights and Duties of the Senate * To speak for the people they represent. * To vote for Ministers of Ironforge. * To propose and vote on legislation. * To interpret the laws and charters of Ironforge. * To declare holidays of Ironforge. * To grant citizenship. * To act as advisers to the Council of Three Hammers. Rights of Ironforge *1. All have the right to bear arms and armor. *2. All use of explosives within the city of Ironforge is limited to Tinker Town. *3. All have the right *4. All have the right to freedom from cruel and unusual punishment. *5. All have the right to freedom of speech. *5.a. All have the right to freedom of press. **5.Note. This freedom is limited by the Capital Offense act. Capital Offence Act *1. High Treason against the Clans - Regicide, assault or forcible removal of the any Thane reigning on the Council of Three Hammers from his just and rightful rule by a citizen of the Ironforge or by a visitor of the realm. *2. Treason - Undermining the hierarchy, administration and society of Ironforge. *3. Sedition against the Council - By word or action against the Council, Senate, or Chancellor. Inciting civil unrest, riots or rebellions against the Council. Personal Offenses Act *1. Murder – The attempt of, aid in or carrying out of an act of murder against a citizen/s within Ironforge. *2. Manslaughter – The murder of a citizen/s within Ironforge where it could have been avoided with due care. *3. Assault – The attempt of, aid in or carrying out of a violent assault against a citizen/s within the Ironforge. *4. Theft – The attempt of, aid in or carrying out of theft of goods or money from a citizen/s within the Ironforge. *5. Kidnapping – The attempt of, aid in, or carrying out of the act of kidnapping a citizen/s within the Ironforge. Also to include unlawful arrest or holding of a citizen/s. *6. Impersonation - The attempt of, aid in, or carrying out of impersonating another person. Property Act *1. Burglary – The attempt of, aid in, or theft of goods or money from a citizen’s property within Ironforge. *2. Arson – The attempt of, aid in, or act of arson against property within the Ironforge. *3. Grand Theft Ale - The attempt of, aid in, or act of theft where the item taken is any form of alcohol. *4. Grand Theft Ram - The attempt of, aid in, or act of theft where the item or items taken are Riding Rams, Work Rams, War Rams, Pack Mules, Horses or any other form of animal used as mounts or for menial labor. *5. Theft - The attempt of, aid in, or carrying out of theft of property. *6. Fraud - The attempt of, aid in, or carrying out of promoting a trade, craft, or deal untruthfully. Sexual Offenses Act *1. Lust Crimes – The attempt of, or carrying out, of the act of forcing oneself on another within the Ironforge. *2. Sexual Harassment – The attempt of, or carrying out, of an act seduction, grope, drug, or kidnapping for means of the sexual nature. *3. Prostitution – The act of employing or working as an unlicensed sex worker within Ironforge. Terrorism, Espionage, and Corruption Act *1. Terrorism – The attempt of, aid in, or carrying out of an act of terrorism, in order to spread civil unrest, fear or to undermine the Crown. *2. Espionage – The act of spying, disclosing information, or of harboring spies from foreign nations or factions. *3. Blackmail – The attempt to, aid in, or carrying out of blackmail for personal, public or national gain within Ironforge. *4. Bribery – The attempting to, aid in, or carrying out of offering and accepting of bribes for personal, public or national gain within Ironforge. Clan Act *1.a. The clan-less and other outcasts of dwarven society are protected by the King's law as any other citizen of Ironforge. *1.b. The clan-less are forbidden from employment in administrative positions throughout the realm. *2. Blood feuds. The clans of Ironforge are forbidden from engaging in blood feuds against one another. Should the honor of a clan be offended to such a regard that the spilling of blood is necessary, the offended clan is to contact the court immediately. The involved clans may then select champions of their cause to battle on behalf of their clan before the King to the first drop of blood. Justice Act *1.a. Any citizen of, or visitor to, Ironforge, may have crimes committed against them tried in a court of law presided by one of the realm's judges. *1.b. Any citizen of, or visitor to, Ironforge may, if they so chose, petition one of the realm's judges to have the offence committed against them tried by merit of combat. The offended and the offender may, under the watchful eye of one of the realm's judges, engage in combat to the first drop of blood to solve their differences. *1.c. A citizen of, or visitor to, Ironforge may not petition to be tried by combat after the resolution of a trial. They may have their case tried by combat or by trial but not both. *1.d. No citizen of, or visitor to, Ironforge may take the process of justice in their own hands, the duty may only be granted by the Council, the Senate, the Chancellor, or the judges. Religions Act *1. Ironforge will be unbiased towards any and all religious and spiritual organizations. *2. Ironforge will not allow representatives of religious matters vote in the Senate unless they are elected by the majority of a population of a division. Magic Act *1. No citizen of Ironforge may learn, practice or teach the use of Arcane magic within Ironforge Mountain without approval of the Senate. **1.a. All users of the arcane within Ironforge may only use destructive magics in self defense. **1.b. The use of magic within the High Seat and senate chamber is strictly prohibited. This includes all forms of shape-shifting and other such disguise. *2. The practice, or conspiracy to practice, of fel magic is strictly forbidden within the lands of Ironforge. Including, but not limited to: the summoning or consorting of demons for any purpose, the summoning of demonic artifacts, offensive spells, defensive spells, rituals. *3. The practice, or conspiracy to practice, of Necromancy is strictly forbidden within the lands of Ironforge. Including, but not limited to: the reanimation of the dead, the summoning of the undead, summoning of necromantic artifacts, summoning of deathchargers, summoning of death gates, offensive spells, defensive spells, rituals. *4. The practice, or conspiracy to practice, of Shadow magic is strictly forbidden within the lands of Ironforge. Including, but not limited to: Shadowform, offensive spells, defensive spells, rituals, ceremonies. *5. No items of fel, necromantic or shadow origins may be brought into Ironforge all such items will be considered illegal property. Including, but not limited to: demonic stones, infernal figurines, runeblades. *6. Failure to obey these laws may will be severely punished. Including but not limited to: imprisonment, fines, death. Uncategorized Acts of the Senate * Minister elections must have senators of the same organization coming together to elect. Two individual senators both of the Vanguard may not vote, they must have a joint vote. * Ministers must be nominated to run and may not be nominated by themselves. * The first minister rotation will last three months, then return to six. * Horde brews are not allowed at Brewfest. * All Ironforge troops will be given training regarding various demons. The Gnomeregan Clauses In the following text, the words gnome, gnomish and gnomes imply nationality (citizen/department of Ironforge Protectorate of Gnomeregan) and not race. *1. The gnomes in Ironforge are considered to be citizens of the Ironforge Protectorate of Gnomeregan and not citizens of Ironforge. *1.a. Any gnome residing in Ironforge may apply for Ironforge citizenship by the High Judge or his aides at any time, which should be given after a routine examination of their background. Should their citizenship be accepted, the all laws of Ironforge will apply to them. **1.a.a. Should evidence of a past involved with Necromancy, Fel magic, capital offences or other high crimes be uncovered the gnome in question will be refused citizenship and/or extradited to Gnomeregan authorities. *1.b. Any gnomes visiting or residing in Ironforge are subject to Gnomeregan Law. **1.b.a. Visiting or residing gnomes are protected by Ironforge law as well as their own. **1.b.b. The following Ironforge laws apply to gnomes (visiting and residing) in Ironforge: *** Capital Offense Act. *** Personal Offenses Act. *** Property Act. *** Sexual Offenses Act. *** Terrorism, Espionage and Corruption Act. *** Justice Act **1.b.c. Gnomes may, under Gnomish Law, practice fel in accordance to local laws. As such, no gnome can be prosecuted by the courts of Ironforge for practicing fel outside of the Kingdom of Ironforge. *1.c. The Kingdom of Ironforge may not extradite gnomes to any foreign state besides the Ironforge Protectorate of Gnomeregan. Such requests should be sent to the Tinker's Court. *2. Tinker Town is considered Ironforge sovereign soil on lease to the Ironforge Protectorate of Gnomeregan. *2.a. To all Gnomes, High Elves, or Citizens of Gnomeregan visiting or residing in the tinker town, Gnomeregan law applies. *2.b. To everyone not covered by clause 2.a. Ironforge Law applies. *3. Individuals apprehended breaking Gnomeregan law should be reported to Gnomeregan law enforcement and be handed over upon request. *3.a. Individuals found breaking the laws of both Gnomeregan and Ironforge must be handed over to Ironforge law enforcement upon request. *3.b. Gnomeregan law enforcement apprehending criminals found breaking Ironforge law are to inform Ironforge law enforcement and hand them over upon request. *4. All gnomes arrested by Ironforge law enforcement have the right to request Gnomeregan legal defense for their trial and may appeal verdicts through Gnomeregan courts. Category:Legal Documents Category:Kingdom of Ironforge Category:Laws of Ironforge Category:Law